slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Pages
Pages are mechanic in Slender Fortress. They're prominent items featured in all Slender Fortress maps, where the RED team must collect a certain number (ranging from one to twelve dependent on map and server) of objects scattered through the area before escaping, all while being hunted down by a boss. Types of pages Pages The Eight Pages, obviously, literal sheets of crumpled loose-leaf paper are the most used type of pages in the game. They all have crudely sketched and disturbing images, usually relating to the Slender Man, taken straight from the game the game-mode is based on, Slender, and are always in packs of eight. The theory behind collecting the pages is that they trigger certain things to break, open, unlock or apear for example on the Swamp and Classic No Exit maps a monster or something else brakes a barrier that was blocking your exit, and Asylum Redux, Elementary, Hospice, Sanatorium, Mansion and Sewer the pages will possibly unlock or open a door or manhole, in No Exit the pages cause a door to appear at the spawn so you can escape, in something or someone will unlock the car door to drive away and last of all in Classic 8 Pages something or someone will activate a teleporter to teleport you to safety. In theory you are cursed and collecting the pages is the way to undo the curse, this curse is meaning you can't escape from what ever map your on. The pages are found in Asylum Redux, Classic 8 Pages, Classic No Exit, Elementary, Hospice, Mansion, No Exit, Sanatorium & Sewer. These disturbing pages spawn on boxes, lounges, shelves, tyres, fire places, pillars, trees, showers, windows, trucks, rocks, tunnels, trailers, oil tanks, silos, books, walls and caravans. Beer Bottles The Twelve Beer bottles are solely featured in Cellars, where the RED team must collect 8 to 12 (server dependent) bottles of beer located in a gloomy castle's cellar, which is guarded by the Servant Grunts. The theory behind collecting the beer bottles is its for a party and the people won't let you out of the Cellars until you have twelve bottles or they are needed to be splashed on the door so you can burn the door down because beer is flammable and because it's locked. The bottles can spawn on the floor, shelves and boxes. Keys The Keys are found in Claustrophobia, The Ward, Weepers & Wolfenstein 3D. They are small golden keys hidden. In The Ward of Mount Massive Asylum the key is used to activate the ward's elevator and 10 keys that appear in Claustrophobia are used to unlock the tower in the middle of the map so you can escape. There is also a key in Weepers which must be collected in order to unlock a door an progress to the TARDIS. Wolfenstein 3D has 2D golden keys which you must collect in order to reach Hitler. The keys are used to unlock things in maps like doors, towers and elevators they are normally found on pedestals, gurneys, tables and trolleys. They also have a different pick up sound to the default pages. When you pick one up it sounds like a bell ringing. Gas Cans The Gas cans are red/blue cans of gasoline found in Abandoned, Arizona, Bloodwood, Classic Frost Run, Cry of Fear, Decay, Fright Yard, Frost Run, Hydro, Summer Camp & The Abyss. In Abandoned, the RED team must find a single gas can of many, being the only one that contains fuel, to gas up the escape elevator and flee, all while being hunted down by Chris Walker. In Frost Run, the RED team must find 9 of these cans and in Classic Frost Run they need to find 6 of them, both being in an icy research facility inhabited by The Rake, and the using them to fuel up their escape boat. They are also found in Hydro to fuel snipers van. The Abyss you have to find 8 gas cans and on Decay you need to find 2 gas cans, on both maps you need to fill a generator to open a elevator. There is also a special kinds of gas cans like the silver gas can with a red stripe that goes around the bottom of the can, these are exclusive to Arizona and are collected to fill up your van, the other one is the gas cans that are on Blood Wood and they look like the gas cans from left 4 dead 2 and come in a few colours red, blue and yellow they are needed to fill up the car. Most maps that have gas cans if not all have to collect the cans for fuel for a vehicle or machine that is used to get away and always spawn on the floor and sometimes on 2 desks in Frost Run. They also have a different pick up sound to the default pages. When you pick one up it sounds like metal scraping. Documents The Eight Documents are neat files attached to a clipboard found in the levels Atomics, Gutters, Lockers, Mountain Complex and Sector Six. The theory behind collecting the documents is that they contain valuable infomation that you need to know so you can escape or to find out Mann co's secrets that they need to ruin them and gain their freedom. The documents can spawn on walls, the floor, ledges, boxes, control panels, benches, desks and shelves. They also have a different pick up sound to the default pages. When you pick one up it sounds like if you picked up ammo in regular TF2. Clues The Eight Clues appear as clipboards with a grey holding case and file clipped to it, made to sculpt the answer to the mystery of the 4way murders and then escape to the helicopter pad outside the building. The theory of collecting the clues is to Learn about the murders at the 4way office. They also appear as keycards in Swarm where four need to be collected and each one opens a door to progress to the train station. They can be found on walls, control panels, tables, trucks and boxes. Keycards The Five Keycards are scattered about Containment Breach where the players must collect these to unlock the chamber of SCP-079. The cards appear as small white keycards with the ID of Foundation personnel stamped on it and come in 5 colours yellow, gold, amber, orange and red with white on the middle and bottom of the keycards. The colours represent the level classification of the keycard, yellow is level 1, gold is level 2, amber is level 3, orange is level 4 and red is level 5. They must then insert the keycards in a computer so SCP-079 can open one of the two security gates. There are variants of keycards that look like the clues from 4way that appear on Swarm and The Asylum. There is also a 2D red keycard on The Tower. These can be found on the floor, shelves, control panels, desks, tables and walls. Fuse Cables The Eight Fuse cables come in four colours they come in Blue, Red, Orange and Green and are found on the maps Cliffroad & Underground and are used to jump start the generator to open the floodgates. It also must have cables missing from the machine, that explains why you need to collect more than one cable. Fuse cables can be found on the floor, shelves, trains, boxes, ledges and tables. PDAs The One PDA is found only on Alpha Complex and are supposed to pick it up and then wait four minutes for the elevator to open and can be found on control panels. It is used to contact the maitenance of the elevator to fix it from the top floor the maintenance person isn't present in the map but they're the reason why you need to wait four minutes until you can escape through the elevator. Scripts The Eight Scripts are found on Forgotten Tomb even though they are called pages they don't share the same design as the ones you see in most other maps. The theory behind collecting the scripts is that you read them so they can open the tomb entrance to escape. These scripts can be found on pedestals in hallways and dead end rooms. Fear Cubes The Seven Fear Cubes are found in Monophobia and Monophobia (Reborn). They appear as small carbonic cubes which appear on pedestals, graves and ledges. The theory behind collecting the Fear Cubes is that you collect them to form some kind of key to open the gate the Fear cubes then open a gate at the spawn for you to escape. Australium Bars The Ten Australium Bars appear in the map known as Lobbys and spawn on control panels, desks, boxes and the floor. When all collected they will open a portal from where you must escape and it's in different locations in the map. The theory behind collecting the Austalium bars is that they are used in a ritual to get the portal to open. Flasks The Ten Flasks appear on Manor and they look like glass bottles with a turquoise coloured substance in them. The theory behind collecting the flasks in the first place is that the players are making a strong enough acid to melt the door behind you so you can escape. These can be found on boxes, shelves, gurnies and tables. Cameras The one Camera is found on Five Rounds at Freddy's, Return to Freddy's and SCP-087-B. They are always spawned in the same room as the players and looks like a old fashioned version of a video camera. They are used to open walls and certain areas. The theory behind collecting the camera is to film your experience so you can prove some rumours are true or that something is real or even just research purposes. These can be found on the floor and on desks. Power Cores The Five Power Cores are found on Storage Zero and come in two colours Red and Blue they look like a smaller version of a satellite and they are found on the floor, control panels and desks. The theory behind the collecting the power cores is that they charge a electric box to eventually open a door behind you this would explain the reason why you have to wait a minute before you escape. When collected it is used to activate a timer on a door from where you spawned so in one minute you will be able to escape to the station. They also have a different pick up sound to the default pages. When you pick one up it sounds like if you picked up ammo in regular TF2. Skull Keys The Six Skull Keys are found on The Citadel come in three different colours these include Yellow, Blue and Red and always appear on some kind of pedestal. The theory when collecting the skull keys is they unlock teleporters and so then eventually when you get the last skull key it teleports the Icon of Sin to you. When all six Skull keys are collected it will awaken the boss of the map the Icon of Sin. Spell Books The Eight Spell books are found in Hellfire and appear as a regular book with a greenish essence coming from the book. The theory behind collecting the spell books is that they are used to cast a spell to open a portal to where you escape from, they always spawn on some type of pedestal. After all the spell books have been obtained they will open a portal where you spawned so you can escape back to the over world. Gifts The Eight Gifts are found on Dustbowl and apear as little cube shaped presents wth a blue base and a red ribbon. The theory behind collecting the Gifts is that there is another person on the other side of the exit and they refuses to give you a ride away from the map because of maybe feeling neglected or something around those lines. Unless you get them enough gifts then they will let you in their van so you can escape. These can be found on the floor. Cure The one Cure is found on 2Fort and Biotics Lab. It looks like a briefcase from the steal the intelligence gamemode. it spawns in the exact same place. It spawns on a desk in the control room. As for Biotics Lab, it's known as documents and the case can spawn on desks, and control panels. The theory behind grabbing the cure is mainly so they can get it out the map, so they can test it and then use the cure to cure the proxies. Skulls The 10 Skulls appear on Clinic and Desecration. The skulls look like regular white polished human skulls. They can spawn on the floor, pedestals, benches and ledges. The ones of Desecration have horns and have a glow similar to a TF2 skeleton Skull these skulls can glow blue, green, red, yellow or no glow. The Theory behind collecting these very polished Skulls on clinic is probably recovering the missing personel in the building, finding the skulls means they died, there don't seem to be any bodys anywhere in the building, the body's might have already decomposed. The personnel most likely died from the boss the map chooses. For desecration it mentions the skulls are cursed which would emply after collecting all of the skulls the curse has been lifted which would mean the curse was actually keeping all of RED Team captive in the map. They also have a different pick up sound to the default pages. When you pick one up it sounds like hollowing wind. Glyphs The Nine Glyphs are exclusively found on Silent Hill. They look like little red demonic pentagrams which is guessed to be what a Glyphs is. They can spawn on the floor, wooden planks. The theory behind them collecting it is actually unknown. The closet thing to it is that the town is a nightmare and they are collecting the Glyphs so they can rid the town of the monsters comming from the pentagrams and then they could wake up from their nightmare and escape their inner demons and monsters. Guns & Ammo The stash of Guns and Ammo is on The Sewer & Winter Harvest. They look like all the default TF2 weapons in a box. They can spawn on the floor. The theory behind this one is quiet obvious. You are going to use these weapons to outlast the boss. Magic Onions The Eight Magic Onions with layers are an exclusive on the Swamp map. They have a glowing aroma around them and look like a shunken pumpkin with the stem streached and recolored. They can spawn on the floor, on tree stumps and on log piles. They have a very unique sound for when they are picked up, when you pick them up you can hear your character eating the onion. The theory behind this one is the Magic Onions are keeping you inside the swamp and the only way to break the spell is to eat the 8 onions. But the green gaurdian of the Swamp and the onions won't let you just take them that easily. Discontinued Pages Printed Plans The Eight Printed Plans used to spawn on the older versions on the Lockers map and come in two different colours these colours are Blue and Red and they spawn like documents. The theory behind the printed plans is that you find the plans of the building and then find where the exit is on the map.They look like blue or red paper plans that are rolled up and can be found on walls, the floor, boxes, desks, control panels, benches, ledges and shelves. The Printed Plans might come back in a future map. Spooky Sandviches The Eight Spooky Sandviches appeared on a discontinued and abandoned map known as Facility. The sandwiches looked like the Heavy's sandvich that he can equip in the second weapon slot. The theory behind the spooky sandviches are that they are possesed and act as a switch to open the blocked door behind you. They could spawn on chairs, boxes, desks, ledges and the floor. Facility might come back with some extensions and so might the Spooky Sandviches in a future map. Trivia *All pages have a glowing white outline so the players can see them through the darkness. *All pages also glow if a player is in a certain radius of the page. *The Abyss used to have pages on it until it was then replaced by gas cans to fit the game, Slender: the Arrival where it is from. *Every page in the mod is randomised and changes location each time the map is played and they only spawn on their respective maps. *Pages can almost spawn anywhere in the map so be sure to check everywhere and keep your eyes peeled because you might miss them at further distances. *There is a bug with the page spawns when you hit them they might not be picked up. *There is a bug where the page will be placed in the air next to where its supost to be. *There was a frequent bug with the pages where they would be invisible unless you were right next to it, this only happened with the slender pages and nothing else. Now it has been changed into a special round. *Swamp used to have pages but in the 1.7.1 Update it was changed to Magical Onions *Cry of Fear used to have pages but when it was remade it was replaced with gas cans. Gallery Page Always Watches.png Page Can't Run.png Page Don't Look.png Page Follows.png Page Forest.png Page Help Me.png Page Leave Me Alone.png Page No No No No.png Category:Slender Fortress Category:Mechanics